Elle l'avait prédit
by chunty
Summary: Pour moi Twilight ce n'est qu'un livre, pourtant ils sont bien la devant moi? Que ce passe t-il? Quel sentiment viens d'emplir mon coeur d'humaine?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf certains qui sont de mon cru.

**Prologue**

**-L'éternité, toute l'éternité, rien que l'éternité** ! Renchérit-il.

**-Exactement.**

Alors nous plongeâmes avec enthousiasme dans ce pan, ténu mais parfait, de notre éternité.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je referma la dernière page du livre « Révélation » de Stéphenie Meyer, cela faisait bien une vingtaine de fois que je lisais cette série de 4 livres, je ne m'en laissait jamais.

C'est bien beau de parler mais il faudrait peut-être que je me présente, je m'appelle Gabrielle et j'ai 17 ans, je ne vous dis pas mon nom pour la simple raison que j'en est pas enfin, c'est ma nouvelle identité, j'ai abandonné mon vrai prénom et mon nom a mes 15 ans.

Je pourrais aussi vous parler de mon enfance mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de celle-ci, mes souvenirs ne remonte pas plus loin que mes 13 ans.

J'ai été trouvé dans la rue pommée et sans aucun souvenir, n'ayant sur moi que ma carte d'identité, malheureusement mes parents n'ont jamais été retrouvé donc j'ai vécu en orphelinat jusqu'à mes 15 ans. On ne m'a jamais adopté à cause de mon teint pâle et de mes cheveux d'ébène, j'avais l'air malade disait les adoptant à chaque fois qu'il me voyait, pourtant on voyait bien que mes grand yeux vert pétillais de vie. Je restais donc à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ce qu'une personne âgée me demanda comme dame de compagnie, elle vivait seule et avait besoin de distraction, on s'occupait l'une de l'autre, j'essayais de la distraire comme je le pouvais, elle appréciait vraiment ma compagnie et je me sentais enfin utile.

Le jour de mes 16 ans elle m'offrit les livres de Stephenie Meyer et m'apprit a lire et à écrire car on ne m'avait rien enseigné dans cet orphelinat, je ne savait ni lire ni écrire quand je suis arrivé chez elle et j'avais à l'époque trop honte pour lui avoué, néanmoins elle avait été très patience et j'avais vite appris, malheureusement elle mourut quelque jours avant mon 17ème anniversaire et à ce moment la ma vie n'eut aucun sens, La fille de ma bienfaitrice me jeta dehors avec mon sac, mes livres et un peu d'argent pour vivre, on était en plein mois de janvier et il faisait très froid, j'avais décider de quitter la ville afin d'éviter d'être mise en famille d'accueil ou personne ne me comprendrait.

Pour revenir au début, je refermais le livre, éteignais ma lampe torche et les rangeaient précieusement dans mon sac, j'avais quitter la ville depuis deux jours déjà, j'était affamé et épuisé mais je devait économisé l'argent qui me restait pour manger, le froid me frappait le visage et je me mit a trottiner dans la nuit pour éviter de geler, je ne savait pas ou j'allais mais je courais le plus possible, je trébuchait souvent a cause de la fatigue qui grandissait chaque minute. Alors que je continuait a marcher, mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul sans que je ne m'arrête, je ne vit pas la voiture arriver ni n'avait entendu le klaxon, je ne ressentit que le choc puis plus rien, le néant.

J'espère que cela vous a plus même si ce n'est que le prologue

N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis

A la prochaine


	2. Chapter 1

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

_Lapda :_ je suis contente d'avoir piquer ta curiosité, j'espère que ce chapire te plaira.

_Mme Esmee Cullen :_ je sait que de nos on apprend a lire et écrire dans les orphelinat, c'était surtout pour créer un lien entre Gagrielle et sa bienfaitrice.

_BlondieRose :_ merci, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours autant, mais ton lien ne fonctionne pas.

_Pride-and-prejudiceee :_ merci de m'avoir mit en story-Alert, voici la suite.

Merci a toutes de m'avoir laisser une review sa fait chaud au cœur.

**Chapitre 1**

Bip bip bip…

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je fus aveuglé par la lumière blanche, ce bruit, ce bip me donnait mal à la tête. Où étais-je ? Que m'était-il arrivé ? Je fermai les yeux et tenta de me redresser mais quelqu'un m'attrapa par les épaules et m'obligea à rester allongé, j'ouvris soudainement les yeux, dévisageant les personnes qui se trouvait devant moi, c'était deux femmes d'une grande beauté, elles devaient être à peine plus âgée que moi, l'une ressemblait a un lutin d'une grâce presque surnaturelle aux cheveux noir et l'autre avait de longue boucles couleur même du bronze, elles avaient toute les deux la peau très pâle.

**-Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Dans un hôpital, déclara la fille aux cheveux corbeau, je vous ai trouvé au bord de la route, je m'appelle Alice Cullen et voici ma sœur Renesmée**.

J'éclatais de rire, c'était impossible, la blague était de mauvais goût, Nessie et Alice Cullen, qui pourrait croire cela ? Qui pouvait me faire une blague aussi nulle, les vampires n'existaient pas dans le monde réel.

**-C'est caméra caché ?**

**-Caméra caché ?** Répétèrent les deux femmes.

**-C'est une blague, vous n'êtes pas Alice et Renesmée Cullen, ce ne sont que des personnages de fiction.**

Elles se regardèrent, interloqué, elles jouaient vraiment bien la comédie, on pourrait presque y croire.

**-Arrêtez votre comédie,** repris-je, **je ne marche pas, les vampires n'existe pas et en voici la preuve.**

Je me penchai pour attraper mon sac et en sortie le premier tome, Alice le saisissa et le feuilleta aussitôt, soudainement elle blêmit, enfin si on pouvait aussi pâle qu'elle l'était déjà puis sortie de la chambre, Renesmée sortit également, promettant de revenir très vite.

J'étais à présent seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital, la réaction d'Alice en voyant mon livre m'avait fait douté, il fallait que je sorte d'ici, j'attrapai des béquilles qui était posées à coté de mon lit et je me traînai jusqu'à la porte. Je l'entrouvris et vit Alice parler avec celui qui devait être Carlisle Cullen, je ne pourrais pas passer sans être remarquer, tant pis je tentais le coup, je sortis le plus discrètement possible de la chambre, je leur tournais le dos et commença à avancer jusqu'à ce que je sentis une main glacée m'attraper par l'épaule.

**-Je crois que nous devons parler mademoiselle.**

Je me retournai pour plonger mes yeux dans ceux du médecin avant de lui enlevé la main de sur mon épaule, je retournais docilement dans ma chambre et m'asseyais sur mon lit, je n'osais regarder personne, quelqu'un me prit la main et je vis une fine cicatrice en forme de lune sur son poignet.

**-Bella ? Non ce n'est pas possible.**

**-Elle ne sait plus ou elle en est.**

Je levais la tête voyant à l'embrasure de la porte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, cet homme était magnifique, un adonis avec ses cheveux cuivré, mes joues s'enflammèrent immédiatement, réalisant que c'était Edward, le personnage que je préférais, comme la plupart des fans féminine, il se mit a sourire et je m'empourpra encore plus. A présent je réalisais qu'ils étaient devant moi, les personnages de mon livre, car pourquoi aurait-il sourit, s'il n'avait pas entendu mes pensées. Carlisle posa mon livre à coter de moi et se posta devant mon lit alors que tous les autres sortirent de la pièce.

**-Avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir qui tu es ?**

**-Je m'appelle Gabrielle, seulement Gabrielle.**

**-D'où sors-tu ces livres ?**

**-Tout le monde les a c'est le livre phénomène de 2009.**

**-On est en 2079.**

**-Impossible sinon j'aurais 88 ans.**

**-Et pourtant on est bien en 2079**

Carlisle lui tendit le journal et quand je vis la date je manquai de tomber dans les pommes mais me ressaisit à temps, c'était du délire la.

**-Je nage en plein délire, comment aurais-je pu voyager dans le temps ?**

**-Je l'ignore.**

**-Qu'est-ce ce qui va se passer pour moi maintenant ?**

**-J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur toi et tu va devoir aller dans une famille d'accueil jusqu'à ta majorité, comme tout humain normal. Il va falloir soigner ta cheville, elle est foulée.**

Je ne comprenais pas, je n'avais aucune douleur à la cheville mais je gardai tout commentaire et lui expliqua ce que je me souvenais de ma vie et il partit pour régler des papiers.

Il état absolument hors de question que j'aille en famille d'accueil, je ne voulais pas, je regardai ma cheville et en retira l'attelle puis me leva, que racontait-il ? Ma cheville allait très bien, je n'avais pas mal et tant mieux pour moi, j'attrapai mon sac, mis mes chaussures et me dirigea vers la fenêtre par chance le premier étage de cet hôpital n'était pas très haut. Je sautât et atterrit au sol avec souplesse avant de courir droit devant moi, comme d'habitude je ne savais pas ou j'allais et cela ne m'importait guère, après être sortie de la ville je m'arrêtai devant une maison abandonné, la nuit allait tomber et il fallait que je m'abrite donc j'y entrai.

Je m'allongeai sur un vieux canapé, vieux j'ai dit ? Plutôt antique mais cela était toujours mieux que le sol, Alors que Morphée allait m'emporter avec lui dans le pays des rêves j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je me mis immédiatement à paniquer, qui cela pouvait être ?

**-Gabrielle ? Je sais que tu es ici.**

Je reconnu immédiatement cette voix mélodieuse, la première que j'avais entendu à mon réveil. J'avais oublié le don d'Alice, elle avait du me voir entrer dans cette maison avant même que je le sache moi-même.

**-Gabrielle, viens avec moi, je suis la pour t'aider, tu va tomber malade si tu reste ici, la nuit va être glaciale.**

**-Pourquoi tu fais sa ?**

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question et me tendit la main que je pris sans hésiter, de part la connaissance que j'avais des livres, elle était plus que digne de confiance, elle m'emmena dans une splendide voiture, ne me demandez pas laquelle je n'y connais rien en voiture (nda : comment voulez-vous savoir qu'elle voiture il y aura dans 100 ans lol), je n'était pas rassuré quand elle s'arrêta devant chez elle, je ne savais pas comment j'allais être accueillie dans cette famille de vampire, angoissait un peu mais à peine entré une vague de calme m'envahie et je savais que c'était Jasper qui me l'envoyais, je le cherchais du regard mais il n'était pas présent dans la pièce.

Avant que j'ai eut le temps de reprendre correctement ma respiration tout le monde arrivait déjà dans le salon, je ne put m'empêcher de frissonner en découvrant Emmett, il était vraiment imposant, si je ne le connaissait pas a travers les livres je me serais sûrement déjà sauvée en courant, et puis Rosalie, la beauté froide et protectrice de ceux qu'elle aime, appréciait sa ténacité a protéger les siens. Esmée la maman que j'aurais voulu avoir, aimante et douce, il ne manquait que deux personnes dans la pièce, Renesmée et Jasper. Le regard d'Edward me lança me figea et me fit immédiatement rougir à la pensée qu'il avait tout entendu puis il répondit à la question qui trottait dans ma tête.

**-Nessie est au cinéma avec Jacob et Seth, quand à Jasper, il vaut mieux que tu ne restes pas trop près de lui.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Tu as oublié ta veste en te sauvant de l'hôpital, je l'ai ramené et ton odeur l'a quelque peu rendus fou…**

**-Pitié ne me dit pas que je suis…**

**-Sa tua Cacante**

**-C'est d'ailleurs pour sa que Nessie n'est pas présente,** continua Carlisle, **et que tu ne peux pas rester ici.**

**-Je refuse d'aller en famille d'accueil.**

**-J'avais compris cela, donc je te propose d'aller chez Jacob et Seth avec Nessie pour cette nuit, demain on réfléchira a ce qui va se passer pour toi.**

**-De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, en tout qu'à il est hors de question que j'aille en famille d'accueil, je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même.**

**-ON en reparlera demain, maintenant laisse moi ausculter ta cheville, la foulure était très légère mais la tu a du aggraver ton cas.**

**-Mais arrêter avec ma cheville elle va très bien.**

Pour prouver mes dires j'enlevai ma chaussure et ma chaussette et tendit mon pied à Carlisle qu'il examina sous toutes les coutures.

**-Mon confrère a du faire une erreur de diagnostique, ta cheville va très bien. Jacob arrive…**

Apparemment il devait être au bout du chemin car avec mes oreilles humaines je n'entendais aucun véhicule arrivé, Alice s'approchât de moi avec un énorme sac à dos et me le tendit, c'est a ce moment la que j'entendis enfin le véhicule de Jacob arrivé.

**-Donc il y a des vêtements pour Nessie et toi, je pense que vous devez faire a peu près la même taille.**

**-Merci Alice, par contre est-ce que je pourrais récupérer ma veste et mon livre ?**

**-Il est hors de question que tu gardes cette guenille, **déclara celle-ci en me raccompagnant à la porte, **et Carlisle et entrain de lire le livre afin de l'étudier.**

**-Alors il appréciera sans doute d'avoir les trois autres.**

Je sortis les autres livres du sac et les tendit à Alice qui me remerciât, je sortis de la maison qui ressemblait en tout point à la description que j'avais lu et vit que le dénommé Jacob m'attendait assis sur une énorme moto, il m'envoya un casque que j'attrapais sans mal puis monta sur la moto étonné du comportement du jeune homme, pas un bonjour.

Il s'arrêta devant une maison et me fit entrer à l'intérieur.

**- Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir parlé quand on était chez Carlisle, je voulais avant tout te remercier.**

**-Me remercier ?**

**-Grâce a toi je vais pourvoir avoir Nessie à la maison pendant un bon moment. Bella et Edward on encore du mal à me la laisser pendant trop longtemps**

**-Contente de t'avoir aidé.**

**-Suis moi je vais te présenter Seth, j'ai commandé des pizzas, j'espère que tu aime sa, elles ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.**

Il me fit entrer dans la maison qui était quasi déserte c'était une petite maisonnette avec 1 étage, 2 chambres et 2 salles de bain, c'était plutôt simple mais douillet. Il poussa une porte et me fit entré dans une des chambres ou Renesmée et Seth était entrain de jouer à la console de jeu a peine eus-je franchit le pas de la porte qu'on me débarrassa du sac d'Alice et je me retrouvai assise sur le lit sans savoir comment et quelqu'un me serrait dans ses bras.

**-Seth lâche la tu l'étouffe**, déclara Nessie.

**- Désolé, pardonne-moi**.

Seth était exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, une peau bronzé des cheveux noir coupé court et une musculature à faire rêvé, en gros il était plutôt beau garçon, Nessie me salua chaleureusement avant de fouiller dans le sac d'Alice, comment pouvait-elle mettre autant de chose dans un si petit sac.

**-Alors Gabrielle, qu'as-tu envie de faire pour passer le temps avant d'arrivée des pizzas ?** demanda Jacob.

**-J'aimerais prendre une douche.**

Je suivit Nessie jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle m'expliqua comment utilisé la cabine de douche, il y avait trop de boutons, un bouton pour tel type de shampooing, tel type de savon, les jets de massages et pleins d'autre trucs que je trouvais inutile (hey on est dans le futur), elle me laissa des vêtements et s'éclipsa.

**-Ne reste pas trop longtemps sinon les deux goinfres vont tout dévorer.**

Cette douche était vraiment la bienvenu, cela faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas eu comme sa, l'eau presque trop chaude sur mon corps était un vrai bonheur, j'en sortis quand j'entendis un des garçons m'appeler pour me dire que les pizzas étaient arrivées. Je me séchai et regarda les vêtements que m'avait laissé Nessie, une nuisette et un string bleu pâle, je ne pourrais jamais me montrer comme sa, j'enfilais tout de même les vêtements et ouvrit la porte.

**-Renesmée ? Tu ne crois pas que je vais sortir de cette salle de bain habillée comme sa ?**

En quelques secondes elle fut près de moi, elle portait exactement la même nuisette que moi mais en rouge.

**-Alice n'a mis que sa dans les vêtements, sa te va bien pourtant.**

**-C'est gênant, je ne peux pas m'afficher comme sa devant ton copain quand même.**

**-Seth va t'amener un T-shirt dans deux secondes. Ta de la chance j'ai réussit à sauver une pizza entière pour toi.**

**-Merci Renesmée.**

**-Appelle-moi Nessie.**

**-Alors merci Nessie.**

Elle partie et je me cacha derrière la porte quand je vit Seth arriver avec un T-shirt Noir, je l'enfila et le remercia, son T-shirt était si grand qu'il m'arrivait au genou, ou plutôt j'était si petite qu'il m'arrivait au genou, bref je descendit dans la salle a manger pile au moment ou Jacob allait me voler une part, pour la peine je prit soin de la déguster lentement en le fixant dans les yeux, a peine ais-je mangé la moitié de ma pizza que j'avais déjà l'estomac plein donc je leur laissait le reste.

Peu de temps après le repas, je m'endormis sur le canapé, épuisée, malgré tout la fatigue que j'avais accumulé des voix me réveillèrent, je reconnu celle de Seth mais la seconde m'était inconnu, la lumière était allumée dans l'entrée. Je me leva, enleva la couverture que l'on avait mit sur moi et me dirigea vers les voix.

**-Gabrielle ne t'approche pas, retourne dans le salon,** ordonna t-il.

J'obéissa sans broncher et retourna dans le salon, de la je pouvais entendre les ronflements de Jacob. Je m'approcha de la fenêtre afin d'apercevoir notre visiteur mais je ne vit que la noirceur de la nuit, j'entendit la porte se fermer et tourna la tête pour voir venir Seth dans la salle, je retourna la tête vers a vitre et je vis deux yeux doré me fixé, j'eut un mouvement de recul, ne m'attendant pas a cela, je manqua de trébuché mais Seth me rattrapa. Je ne pus détourner le regard de la divine créature qui se trouvait devant mes yeux, je devina immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Jasper car je me calmais immédiatement.

Je me dégagea des bras de Seth et m'avança vers la vitre, mes yeux fixant toujours les siens, je posa sa main sur la celle-ci et il fit de même, je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir des frissons. Seth posa ma couverture sur mes épaules et je rompis le contact afin de le remercier mais quand je regarda a nouveau dehors, il n'y avait plus rien il avait disparut.

**-Il était ici depuis longtemps ?** Demandais-je.

**-Il te regardait dormir quand je suis arrivé, il vous met en danger Nessie et toi juste pour satisfaire une curiosité, il voulait savoir à quoi tu ressemble. Bon je vais te laisser dormir, si tu veux tu peux prendre mon lit et je dormirais ici.**

**-Ce n'est pas la peine. Merci.**

Il me laissa et je me rendormis sur le canapé quelques minutes après.

* * *

Voici la fin du chapitre 1.

J'espère que cela vous a plut.

Désoler si je met beaucoup de temps a poster des chapitres mais c'est que je met du temps a les écrires (peu de temps a accorder à l'écriture)

Bonne soirée et Bonne année 2010

Chunty


	3. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux Reviews**

_Chka : _Est-ce que Seth c'est imprégné de Gabrielle ? Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore décidé donc… on va voir comment cela va évoluer.

_Djianara :_ Il ne faut pas être frustrée lol voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, j'essaierais d'être un peu plus rapide a écrire mes chapitres ^^.

_mimi1911402 _: Merci de t'intéressé à ma fic, sa me fait plaisir ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Mmm des croissants… des pains aux chocolats… un chocolat chaud… Jacob et Seth aux fourneaux entrain de sortir des cookies, quel rêve magnifique et étrange, j'ouvris les yeux et senti enfin la main de Nessie sur ma joue, je me leva en sursaut sachant qu'elle avait utilisé son don sur moi, savoir qu'elle en avait un était une chose, mais le voir en live en était une autre.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne m'y attendais pas. Tout sa est encore étrange pour moi.

-Aller viens, les hommes prépare le petit déjeuner, ils dévorent tellement qu'ils finissent par faire la cuisine eux même, cela serait trop étrange s'ils allaient commander toute ces quantités en boulangerie.

-Ils mangent autant que sa ?

Elle poussa la porte de la cuisine et je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, je vous laisse imaginer, deux gaillard très costaud avec des tabliers de bonne femme, il y a de quoi mourir de rire non ? Néanmoins cela sentait très bon dans la pièce, je m'asseyais à table, mon chocolat chaud était déjà prêt et Jacob arrivait avec un plat remplis de croisant et de pains au chocolat, la belle vie quoi. La bande s'installa assez rapidement et ils m'expliquèrent le programme de la journée.

-Donc, Carlisle a réfléchi toute la nuit et il veut te parler, déclara Nessie, il a prit un jour de congé donc dès que tu es prête on y va, si tu veux des vêtements sert toi dans mon armoire, on doit mettre a peu près la même taille.

Je ne parlai pas beaucoup pendant le petit déjeuner, mangeant comme je n'avais jamais mangé, c'était trop bon, les gars avaient assurés, seule Nessie ne mangeait pas, ce qui m'intrigua.

-Tu ne mange pas ?

-Non j'ai chassé il n'y a pas longtemps, même après tout ce temps, je ne suis toujours pas très friande de nourriture humaine, je n'en mange qu'au Lycée pour éviter les soupçons.

Cette phrase me mettait mal à l'aise car imaginer qu'une personne de fiction buvait du sang était une chose mais savoir que cette personne se trouve juste en face de toi en était une autre, c'était limite effrayant, j'englouti assez rapidement mon déjeuné Nessie me prêta des vêtements simple, un jean et un petit haut rouge, apparemment Alice n'avait pas touché a cette armoire. Des aboiements me sortirent de mes pensée et je me précipitais à la fenêtre Apparemment les deux garçons avaient muté a l'extérieur de la maison et ils étaient entrain de se battre.

-Hey, ils se battent.

-Ils se battent toujours pour un oui ou pour un non

On se précipita dehors par la porte de la cuisine, au passage je pris le dernier croissant qu'il restait dans le plat, Nessie riait et moi je ne comprenais pas. Je restait sur le seuil de la porte, voir deux loups géant et grognant n'était pas très rassurant a mes yeux, ils se retransformèrent en humain et je détournai immédiatement les yeux car ceux-ci étaient nus.

-C'est quoi cette fois ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est pour savoir qui va manger le dernier croissant, déclara Seth.

-Et c'est moi qui ai gagné, répliqua fièrement Jacob.

Une fois leurs pantalons remis, Jacob et Seth entrèrent dans la cuisine et même pas 5 seconde après il y eut un cri d'une force qu'elle me fit mal aux oreilles.

-Mon croissant, ou est mon croissant ?

Je regardait l'objet du délit dans ma main, déjà a moitié dévoré par mes soins et le cacha derrière mon dos et fit style je le cherchait du regard, feignant l'innocence, je ne parlait pas car j'en avait encore plein la bouche et si je mâchai je me ferait griller

-Gabrielle, tu ne l'a pas vu par hasard ?

Trop tard, je m'étais fait griller, j'avalai ma bouché et lui montra le peu qui restait du croissant, éclata de rire en même temps que les autres et le mit dans la bouche.

-Gabrielle court.

Je me le fit pas dire deux fois je m'élançait dehors avec Jacob à mes courses, m'étouffant à moitié car j'essayait de rire la bouche pleine, je tomba par terre, il m'attrapa et me chatouilla, ce qui eut pour conséquence que je lui crachat le peu de croissant sur la figure.

-Tu es ignoble.

-Ne me fait jamais rire quand je mange. Ne laisse jamais un croisant sans surveillance.

-Je ne l'oublierais pas.

-Hey Carlisle nous attend, déclara Nessie qui nous avait rejoints.

Il m'aida a me relevé et partit se transformer un peu plus loin, il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec Seth et sa moto. Nessie monta sur le dos de Jacob et ils partirent. Seth s'installa à l'avant de la moto et la fit démarrer, cela me soulagea car je n'aurais pas voulu faire comme Nessie, c'était trop bizarre pour moi, je m'asseyais derrière lui et nous partîmes vers la villa des Cullens. C'était dimanche donc personne n'avait cour, j'étais donc dans une maison pleine de vampire de haut en bas, Carlisle me fit entrer dans son bureau avec sa femme Esmée, je m'assis sur un canapé et il prit la parole.

-Gabrielle, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour comportement dont a fait preuve Jasper cette nuit, c'était irresponsable et dangereux.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'étais bien entouré, je ne lui en veux pas, je comprends sa curiosité.

-Donc nous en avons parlé toute la nuit et nous n'avons que 2 solutions pour toi, la première étant le foyer…

-Hors de …

-…La seconde étant de rester ici avec nous en attendant ta majorité, termina t-il sans prendre en compte mes paroles. Ce qui ravirait Esmée je peux te l'assurer…

Je l'observai avec des yeux ronds, il délirait la, vivre avec eux alors que l'u d'entre eux voulait me sucer le sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, en plus c'était Jasper quoi, celui qui à la base devrait le plus m'effrayé, quoique près toute ces années il devrait mieux se maitriser. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Esmée qui me souriait tendrement, sa me fit chaud au cœur de savoir que quelqu'un voulais bien de moi, sur le coup elle me fit pensée à Lily, ma bienfaitrice, avec quelques années de moins enfin seulement en apparence. Mais moi j'avais une troisième solution, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'embête avec une humaine comme moi.

-Ou alors, pour faire plus simple vous me faites des papiers disant que j'ai 18 ans et comme sa je ne serais pas un boulet pour vous et une fois loin je ne tenterais plus Jasper et Nessie reviendrai vivre ici, ce sera comme si je n'étais jamais entré dans votre vie.

Je vis leur expression choqué et me sentit rougir. Esmée vint immédiatement s'assoir à coté de moi sur le canapé et me prit dans ses bras, par réflexe je voulu me dégager, n'étant pas très friande de démonstrations affectives mais finit par la laisser faire, la peau de ses bras était froide et dur comme du granit comme décrit dans le livre mais cette étreinte chaleureuse me fit oublier ceci et elle prit la parole.

-Tu ne seras jamais un boulet pour nous et Jasper pense pouvoir réussir a ce contrôler en ta présence, de toute façon il y aura toujours quelqu'un auprès de toi et il ira chasser plus souvent, je pense qu'on pourrait réussir a te faire entré dans la même classe que Edward, je pense qu'il pourrait t'aider pour les cours, pour justifier ton manque de connaissance on dira que tu as une amnésie passagère et le soir Carlisle te donnera des cours supplémentaires pour que tu puisse suivre le programme, au pire tu redoublera et l'année prochaine tu seras dans la classe de Nessie, Seth et Jacob.

Elle avait déjà tout manigancé, je suis sur que les papiers était déjà prêt et qu'elle n'attendait que mon approbation pour les envoyés, je n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux choix qui s'imposait devant moi que Alice entra dans le bureau avec un mètre à la main, pris mes mesures et parti après avoir murmurer.

-Rose se sera parfait.

De quoi parle t-elle ? Demandais-je.

-De ta robe pour la fête du nouvel an organisé à Forks, répondit Esmée, tu as de la chance tu arrive juste pour les vacances de noël.

-Mais je n'ai encore rien décidé.

-De toute façon je ne te laisserais pas trainer dans la rue alors que l'hiver s'approche à grand pas.

-Alors j'accepte.

J'entendis quelques cris de joies de l'autre coté de la portes.

-Tes trois colocataires t'on déjà adoptés il me semble, déclara Carlisle d'une voix amusée.

-Mais avant je voudrais faire un test avec Jasper pour savoir ce qui m'attend, il faut que je sache les limites.

-Bien sur.

Carlisle ouvrit la porte et nous descendîmes dans le salon, la main d'Esmée toujours sur mon épaule, je m'installai sur le canapé à coté de Rosalie, m'extasiant sur sa beauté mais comme je m'y attendais elle ne m'accorda aucun regard mais je n'eu pas le temps de m'en formalisé car je reçu une énorme claque dans le dos qui me coupa la respiration pendant quelques secondes et me fit tomber par terre. Cela m'étonna mais Rosalie se leva et s'écria.

-Emmett, je t'avais dit qu'avec elle tu devais contrôler ta force.

-J'essaye Rose mais ce n'est pas facile, heureusement elle n'a pas l'air fragile.

Il m'attrapa le bras et me souleva comme une poupée de chiffon pour me remettre debout

-Lâche moi tu me fais mal.

Il s'excusa et me lâcha, je frotta mon bras endoloris, j'aurais surement quelques bleu, Rosalie mit un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son homme en rigolant.

-Espèce de brute, il faut être délicat avec les humaines, elles sont fragiles.

J'allais répliquer quand tout monde cessa de bouger, je tournai la tête vers les escaliers, je savais que Jasper arrivait et instinctivement mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, était-ce de la peur ? Je n'en savais rien moi-même, du stress surement, il ne fallait pas oublier que le vampire qui arrivait était entrain de lutter contre l'envie de me tuer pour se délecter de mon sang que je sentais palpiter dans mes veines tant la tension régnait dans la salle.

Il ne me regardait pas et je fit de même, regardant a présent Jacob qui s'était mit en protecteur devant Nessie, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite mais Edward, Emmett et Seth était près de moi, apparemment prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvement négatif de la part de leur frère, cela me soulagea immédiatement, avec toute cette troupe de vampire autour de moi je ne risquait pas grand-chose, enfin normalement il ne devrait rien m'arriver.

Je regardai a nouveau le vampire en face de moi, il se trouvait à environ 5 mètre de moi et me regardait avidement, sa me rappela les mots de Mike Newton " Il te regarde comme si ... tu étais une friandise. ". A présent je pouvais comprendre et ressentir entièrement cette phrase, Edward pouffa de rire a coté de moi et je lui lança un regard noir, finalement ce pouvoir cool était vraiment embêtant, comment pourrais-je avoir de l'intimité si mes pensées sont écouter comme cela, je reporta mon attention sur Jasper, il souriait et gonfla sa poitrine de fierté.

-Ce n'est pas facile mais je me contrôle.

Alice me prit dans ses bras, apparemment ravi que je puisse rester, Puis ce fut le tour d'un peu tout le monde sauf Rosalie qui me fit un léger signe de la tête, voulant pas que la glace ne s'installe entre nous je m'approchât d'elle et la prit dans mes bras, sur le coup elle se figea puis me tapota le dos. J'hésita quelques instant puis tendit ma main à Jasper.

-Merci Jasper.

A peine sa main douce comme un pétale de rose effleura la mienne que ce que nous avions craint arriva, j'eus juste le temps de voir ses yeux doré devenirs noirs…

* * *

Voila fin du chapitre 2

J'espère que cela vous as plus malgré le fait qu'il soir plus court que le précédant

Alors, alors, alors, que va-t-il se passer ?

Gabrielle va-t-elle se faire mordre et devenir un vampire ? Mourra t-elle ? Sera-t-elle sauvée ? Si oui par qui ? Va-t-elle se changer en super woman pour sauvez sa vie d'humaine ?

Vous saurez tout sa au prochain chapitre

Bonne soirée a tous

Chunty


	4. Chapter 3

Merci à _Meg-bella, AnthoniaVolturi, Nerfertati et Djinara_, pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

-Gabrielle ? Gabrielle réveille toi.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, j'avais mal à la tête et ma vue était flou, je ne me rappelais pas ce qui c'était passé, enfin si je me rappelais ses deux grand yeux noirs reflétant la soif qui me fixait, je me relevai d'un coup sec et faillit défaillir a nouveau, une main brulante tenait la mienne, ma vue revenait peu a peu et le premier visage que je vis fut celui de Carlisle soucieux.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demandais-je.

Renesmée s'approcha et mis sa main sur mon visage, je vis alors ce qu'elle avait vu de ses yeux…

Quand la main de Jasper toucha la mienne, son visage se déforma par la soif, je vis Seth se mettre devant moi mais d'un geste je l'avais poussé à l'autre bout de la pièce puis d'un revers je fit pareil avec Jasper mais il ré attaqua, Emmett me poussa pour l'intercepté et je me cogna violemment la tête contre la table basse, Esmée et Bella se précipitèrent vers moi et nous sortîmes de la salle, Emmett et Edward firent sortir leur frère de la maison et on m'installa sur un canapé, apparemment j'avais saigné puisque je vit qu'il y avait des goutte de sang par terre pourtant le sang sur ma tête ne coulais plus, la blessure avait l'air de dater d'il y a plusieurs jours.

La vision s'effaça et grâce a celle-ci je me rappelais enfin ce qui c'était passé, Seth (car c'était lui) me tenait toujours la main et semblais soulagé je mis ma main libre sur l'endroit de ma blessure, il n'y

avait plus rien.

-La médecine à grandement évoluer a ce que je vois, merci Carlisle.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, tu t'es guérie toute seule.

-C'est normal pour les humains de nos jours ?

-Non, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi en quelques heures ta cheville s'est totalement remise, mon collègue n'a donc fait aucune erreur…

-C'est pas juste, s'exclama Jacob, elle guérie plus vite que nous

J'accusai le coup, cette fois c'était sur je n'étais pas normale, mais j'avais quand même le sourire aux lèvres, imaginez je m'auto-guéris, qui n'aimerait pas sa ? Je peux me blesser et être guéris peu de temps après, vous allez surement me trouver stupide mais sur le coup j'avais vraiment envie de voir combien de temps je mettais à guérir d'une petite blessure simple.

-Oui tu es stupide, répliqua Edward à mes pensées. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est de savoir comment

elle a pu repousser Jasper, elle n'est pas sensé avoir la force de repoussé un vampire.

-Tu étais aussi forte qu'Emmett, déclara Seth.

Je serrai doucement sa main, mais quand je vis son visage tordu par la douleur et entendit un crac sonore je relâcha immédiatement la pression. Je paniqua, que m'arrivait-il ? Tout sa n'était pas normal, s'il y a quelques secondes je jubilais à présent la peur envahissait mon esprit.

-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ce n'est pas normal tout sa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sa va aller, déclara Bella en me prenant la main a son tour.

-Et tu va voir je guéri presque aussi vite que toi, renchérissa Seth.

Mon cœur qui battait fort ralentissa son allure, je tourna la tête et vit de l'autre coté de la vitre mon agresseur avec Emmett, Alice et Rosalie.

-Il s'en veut, me dit Edward.

-Et j'espère que cet incident ne te fera pas changer d'avis, murmura Esmée.

-Gabrielle… Je n'entends plus tes pensées.

Mon cœur rata un battement puis se remit à battre fort.

-Quoi ?

-Sert ma main, déclara Seth.

Il me tendit sa seconde main que je serra et cette fois je ne lui fit aucun mal, ma force était redevenu normale, sous les conseil de Carlisle Bella ceda sa place a Edward, après avoir prit ma main je la mit contre mes tempes, j'entendais pleins de voix dans ma tête, sa me faisait mal, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

-Bella reprend sa main, ordonna Carlisle.

Elle le fit et immédiatement les voix disparurent, il me fallu 5 bonne minutes avant que je comprenne ce qui venait d'arriver, j'avais eut le même pouvoir qu'Edward et Emmett et apparemment la je copiais celui de Bella.

-Au moins nous savons maintenant comment elle a fait pour repoussé Jasper, soupira Carlisle.

-Heureusement qu'elle a eut ce don au bon moment, continua Esmée.

Je ne comprends pas, je l'ai touché ce matin et n'a rien transmit, ni tout à l'heure, déclara Renesmée.

-Surement parce qu'elle ne contrôle pas les pouvoirs qu'elle copie.

-Alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas copié le pouvoir de Jasper quand celui-ci l'a touché, demanda Bella.

-Peut-être que…, commença Edward.

Il s'approcha a nouveau de moi et je fit la grimace quand il effleura ma peau, m'attendant de nouveaux a avoir toutes ces voix dans la tête, mais il n'y eut rien, aucune voix ne se fit entendre a mon grand bonheur car cela était très difficile a supporter pour l'humaine que j'étais.

-Il faut un vrai contact.

-Fascinant, murmura Carlisle, il est rare de trouver de tel don chez un humain…

Il allait continuer sa phrase quand mon estomac se mit à gargouiller, je me mis a rire nerveusement, avec un peu de chance cela me permettrait de détourner la conversation pendant un moment, je regarda a nouveau dehors, le soleil se couchait déjà, j'avais été dans les vapes pendant combien de temps, j'attendis la réponse d'Edward, sachant qu'il lisait dans mes pensées, mais après quelques secondes je me rappelai que j'avais le bouclier de Bella.

-Je suis resté évanouie longtemps ?

-Toute la journée, répondit Carlisle, cela peux se comprendre vu le choc que tu as reçu à la tête.

-Ma pauvre chérie tu dois avoir faim, du coup tu n'as pas changé ce midi, ajouta Esmée, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

-Non merci, je dois prendre l'air, seule.

Je sortis a l'extérieur de la villa, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, cela faisait beaucoup de chose d'un coup a assimilé, je devais également choisir entre errer seule dans la nature, dans un monde ou les vampires et les loups-garous existait ou rester chez les Cullen ou un vampire avait soif de mon sang et avait déjà essayé de me tuer.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre j'étais une cible facile pour ces redoutables prédateurs, je revins une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'esprit plus léger. Tout le monde était réunis dans le salon, leurs regard me fit rougir de gène, je ne prononçai qu'un mot :

-D'accord.

Une fois les exclamations de joie passées, Carlisle me fit entrer dans son bureau.

-Donc tu t'appelleras Gabrielle Delani, nièce de Tanya Delani, tu vivais a New York tes parents sont mort il y a quelques semaines dans un accident de voiture, tu es la seule survivante de l'accident, tu es resté dans le coma une semaine et tu as perdu la mémoire. Tu es maintenant sous la responsabilité de ta tante qui t'a envoyé ici pour que tu rejoignes ses enfants adoptifs, Seth et Jacob, et que tu essayes de terminer tes études. Tu veux que je répète ?

-Sa ira. Et je dis quoi a propos de l'absence de ma tante ?

-Voyage d'affaire. Donc Jacob et Seth sont des faux jumeaux, Nessie est la sœur de Bella, et la suite tu la connais. On fera en sorte que tu sois dans la même classe que Bella et Edward, ils t'aideront du mieux possible, tu vivras les garçons et surtout ne reste jamais seule avec Jasper et ne le touche pas.

-D'accord.

-Je pense qu'Esmée sera ravie de rajouter une chambre à la maison des garçons…

-Et un immense dressing rajouta Alice en prenant la jeune fille par le bras, viens avec moi, il est grand temps que la chenille se change en papillon, malheureusement noël est déjà passé, mais demain c'est le 31 décembre et c'est la fête. Rosalie et moi-même avons travaillé sur ta robe toute la nuit mais on a besoin de toi pour les dernières retouches, je vais te bander les yeux pour ne pas que tu la voie.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, je n'eu pas le temps de dire un mot qu'Alice m'avait déjà bandé les yeux puis guidée dans sa chambre ou les attendait toutes les femmes de la maison. Bella m'expliqua qu'elle avait déposé son bouclier sur toute la chambre pour être sure qu'Edward ne triche pas, que les hommes ne connaissait aucune des tenues des jeunes femmes et qu'il faisait tout pour le savoir, je me pliai à leurs règles pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée me sauve de leurs griffes.

Quand je descendis dans le salon, Jasper était installé devant la télé, nos regard se croisèrent, je voulu lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas en faisant un signe de la tête mais celui-ci me devança et le fit en premier, maudit pouvoir. Je sentis deux mains glacées s'abattre sur mes épaules, mes jambes se mirent immédiatement à flageolet, pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'elles allaient cédées et que je me retrouverais par terre, il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui avait fait sa, j'allais avoir des bleus, quoique si je guéri je devrais ne rien avoir.

-Alors comment est ta robe ? Et celles des filles ?

-Désolé Emmett je ne sais pas, elles m'ont bandé les yeux.

-J'ai vu que tu allais vendre la mèche pour qu'il te lâche, déclara la voix d'Alice a l'étage.

Emmett s'éloigna en grognant, Nessie m'attrapa par la main et m'entraina dehors, il faisait déjà presque nuit. On monta toutes les deux a moto et elle me ramena a l'endroit qui serait désormais ma nouvelle maison, les garçons étaient entrain de se coiffer, ils étaient plutôt bien habiller, trop bien habiller pour rester à la maison, Nessie m'emmena dans sa chambre et sortie deux robes de son placard.

-J'ai profité que tu dormais pour rapatrier mes affaires ici, garce a toi je vais aussi vivre ici, mes parents ont eu peur de te laisser seule avec les garçons donc j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Met sa, on sort en boite.

-Je préfère rester ici, je suis fatiguée.

-Tu as dormit toute la journée…

-En fait j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, sa fait beaucoup d'un coup, j'ai du mal à gérer tout sa.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

-NON, je vais pas t'empêcher de t'amuser, Allez-y

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, sa ira, sa ne peut me faire que du bien.

Je sortit de la chambre et partie dans le salon afin de m'installer devant la télé, j'entendit les garçons protesté quand Nessie leur annonça que je ne venais pas mais n'eurent d'autres choix que d'accepter, Jacob s'approcha et me tendit un portable.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou tu as un problème tu as le numéro de tout le monde, la famille, les pompiers…

-Merci papa, répliquais-je sarcastique.

-Et si tu as besoin de fringue fouille mon armoire, lança Nessie.

Ils partirent, j'en profitai pour faire un détour par l'armoire de Nessie, tous ses vêtements de nuits étaient trop affriolant pour moi, je dus remettre le long T-shirt de Seth, cela ne me dérangeais pas, j'adorais son odeur, j'avais vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur eux et d'un autre coté j'avais du mal a acceptés que les Cullen existaient, j'appréhendais ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je ne voulais pas dormir, comprenez moi j'ai dormit presque toute la journée, je me dirigea vers la chambre de Seth, il avait une collection impressionnante de jeux vidéos, ne voulant pas faire de bêtises dans les branchement j'utilisa le jeux déjà branché, cela ressemblais à la wii mais avec pas mal d'année de technologie en plus, pas de télécommande, celle-ci captait directement tous mes mouvements, je compris vite le fonctionnement de la console et je me défoula avec des jeux de combat, cela faisait du bien, n'y tenant plus je m'asseyais sur le lit au bout d'une heure et demi et sans le vouloir mes yeux se fermèrent avant que je puisse faire tout autre mouvement.

Des cris… Du sang… La mort, je paniqua, hurlant de toutes mes forces, me débattant en sentant des mains m'agripper, j'entendis quelqu'un crier un prénom, puis le mien.

- Gabrielle, réveille-toi.

Je me réveillai en criant et en me débattant exactement comme dans mon rêve, je me réfugia dans des bras que je reconnu comme ceux de Seth, le jeu était toujours allumé et le réveil indiquait 4h du matin, mes yeux débordait de larme et mon cœur battait si fort que j'ai crut qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine, mes nouveaux amis restèrent auprès de moi jusqu'à ce que je me calme, me disant des paroles rassurante, il fallut une demi heure pour que mon cœur retrouve un rythme cardiaque normal, Nessie et Jacob quittèrent alors la pièce et je lâcha enfin Seth.

-Merci d'avoir été la Seth.

-Ce devait être horrible comme rêve, faut dire avec la journée que tu as eu ce n'est pas étonnant.

-JE voyait du sang, du sang partout, je ressentait la peur, j'entendais des cris d'agonie, je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayée.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve, il faut retourner dormir, tu peux rester ici je vais aller sur le canapé, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-S'il te plait reste.

En disant cela, j'avais attrapé sa main, j'avais peur d'être seule, que ce cauchemar revienne, il éteignit la console de jeux et je remarqua se moment la qu'il devait apparemment sortir de la douche quand je me suis mise a crier car ses cheveux court était encore mouillés et il était habillé d'un simple boxer, je détourna immédiatement les yeux.

-Si sa te gène je peux mettre un T-shirt.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de voir des hommes en sous vêtements.

Il entra dans le lit et je calai mon dos contre son torse, j'avais besoin de ressentir sa présence auprès de moi, son odeur m'enivra aussitôt, atténuant mes craintes, il passa son bras au dessus de mon corps afin d'attraper ma main et je m'endormis en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Désoler pour ce long moment sans chapitre,

Dame Muse n'était pas décider à m'offrir de l'inspiration.

Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laisser des reviews.

Bonne journée a tous

Chunty


End file.
